<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time Misunderstandings by MizukiPerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112850">First Time Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry'>MizukiPerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Drabble, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Sex, Trauma, compassion - Freeform, now what, omg they're both ukes, this was meant to be a drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Eiji finally get hot enough to want to sleep together for the first time, but it doesn't quite go according to plan for either of them. Misunderstandings and past memories creep in, can their first time together be saved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've wanted this for so long" Ash declared as he started unbuttoning Eiji's trousers, while his partner did the same to him, moaning and gasping between kisses. Ash groaned when Eiji finally got his fly undone, and pushed down his trousers and pants, quickly followed by Ash doing the same, and both grabbing the other's member.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck", they cried out, sort of simultaneously, as they frantically jerked each other off. "Oh my God, Eiji, where'd you learn to do this?"</p>
<p>"You think I never play with myself?"</p>
<p>'Not like this,' he thought, as he bucked and writhed, and returned the favour in kind to his boyfriend. But after such a long build up, he wanted more, and whispered in the dark haired man's ear, "I want you in me," and he moved his head back to see Eiji's face, knowing he'd enjoy his expression.</p>
<p>Except he didn't, cause Eiji's expression was one of confusion.</p>
<p>"You, want what?" He asked, his voice quivering.</p>
<p>Oh shit, I've pushed him too far already, he's probably never even slept with a girl before let alone a man, he's gonna be so nervous.</p>
<p>"Ash... But... I want you in me," Eiji said warily, worried what this might mean for them. He knew how it was supposed to go, he'd sneaked a peak at his sister's yaoi back in the day. There was always an uke and a seme, and he was the uke. Well... he assumed he'd be the uke because of everything that had happened to Ash... And, he was the uke...</p>
<p>Wasn't he?</p>
<p>Ash baulked, he'd not come across this before. Usually guys just wanted to shove it up him, not take it. And he wanted to take it in a loving way with his new boyfriend damnit. But watching the wave of emotions show on Eiji's face - shock, embarrassment, confusion, and yearning - he was stuck. And probably mirroring the same expressions.</p>
<p>"But... I'm... The... Wait what?" His erection started to falter, and he could feel Eiji's soften, both men thoroughly lost.</p>
<p>"Ash... What do we do?"</p>
<p>"I... I mean..." Ash checked behind him before flumping on the bed with a massive sigh. He was more at a loss as to why he didn't want to be the giver in this instance. He'd just always assumed that would be Eiji; all his fantasies about this, it was Eiji who would top him, not the other way around. He was just massively unprepared. That was it. Not that he didn't want to.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>"Are you ok, Ash?"</p>
<p>Why, why was this bothering him so much? It was just sex, the enthusiasm he had for it mere moments ago should have carried him through, whatever the request. But, no, he was stuck, and he didn't know why. Suddenly he found himself shaking.</p>
<p>"Ash! It's ok! Why are you crying? It's ok, we don't have to do anything. I just assume, you would want to, you know, from before... You wouldn't want to be reminded of what they did." He knelt down in front of him and tried to hold him. Ash didn't respond, so Eiji just held him tighter.</p>
<p>Oh, that's why he was shaking. It was the memories. Everyone else just wanted to use him, and in the back of his mind, maybe he thought that's what Eiji would want too. But, no... not sweet, wonderful Eiji, he didn't; he wanted to protect him, not use him. Jesus how could he have thought...</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook himself out of his thoughts. No, he and Eiji were going to have a good time tonight, whatever that entailed and he wasn't going to let his past hold him back from whatever that would be. If Eiji wanted to top, it was because he loved him. And if he wanted to receive, it would also be because he loved him. Even if Ash hadn't really topped before...</p>
<p>'Damn, now I am nervous. What if I'm shit at it,' he thought, suddenly wide eyed.</p>
<p>"Ash... are you ok, Ash?" Eiji whispered into his ear, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. He let go of the embrace and tried to make eye contact with the younger man. Ash, finally, reciprocated.</p>
<p>"I'm ok. I just, had a moment. You're too good to me, Eiji. I do not deserve you," he responded, eliciting a sigh of relief from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"You deserve what you deserve and I'm glad what you deserve is me." Eiji moved from his position on the floor to join him on the bed, "we do not have to continue if you do not want. We can do another time. Maybe when we decide logistics, huh?" He said with a slight giggle in his voice.</p>
<p>Ash nodded, and let out a giggle of his own, and leaned over to kiss Eiji, softly, on his lips, "Or maybe... we can just see where it takes us this time."</p>
<p>"You sure, Ash?"</p>
<p>"Shhhhh."</p>
<p>And the two men fell back, in a tangle of arms and legs, kissing all the while, and nothing more was said. Only the gasps and moans of two men having a shockingly good time for the first time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this came about because of me and @Heliocat disagreeing over whether Eiji is a dom or not. We haven't resolved this argument, but this is what happens when they both think they're ukes.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>